What if...
by Archangel N. Bloodraven
Summary: Sometime's no matter what the circumstances, two hearts are meant to come together.
1. New Beginnings

Okay I know this is too late for the contest, but it's never too late for Takari. This is my "What if" series. You'll see what I mean by that. Please review. I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore.

And here with the disclaimer are our stars, TK and Kari.

TK: Thanks Arch. Basically Archangel Bloodraven does **_NOT_** own Digimon: Digital Monsters  
Kari: And no money is being made off this fanfic. He's just doin' this for fun.

And the dedication:

TK: Oh yeah! This one's for Kale  
Kari: Possibly the biggest Takari fan on FF.N

Thanks kids. Now on with the fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TK lay on the roof gazing at the stars one hand absently twirling through Kari's brown hair._

_"What did I tell you about thinking with my hair?" She whispered gently untangling his hand and kissing it._

_"Gomen nasai Hika-chan." He said kissing her hand. "I was just thinking about you, and me, and what might have been."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Hika, what if we had never met in the digiworld?"_

New Beginnings  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"Hey Daisuke, look at the fresh meat." Daisuke Motomiya glanced up at the bewildered new girl. 

"She's mine." He said with an evil grin. Seconds later he was by her side with all the charm of a greased viper. "Hey sweet cheeks, you look like you could a hand picking up your books."

"But I didn't-" The girl was cut off as Daisuke knocked her and her books painfully to the ground.

"See what I mean?" 

"My pen! Where's my pen?" The girl began scrabbling across the floor. 

"You mean this pen?" Daisuke said holding up the glittering silver pen.

"Give it back." She pleaded.

"Tell you what. I'll give it back to you if you go out with me Friday night."

"Not on your life sleaze ball! Now give me my pen back."

"You'll have to take it from me," Daisuke taunted holding the pen high in the air. "or go on that date."

"Never!" She snapped lunging for the pen. Daisuke kept it just out of her reach laughing all the while.

Which is why he didn't hear the walking stick whistle through the air until it slammed into wrist forcing the pen to tumble from his hand.

"Ishida." He snarled turning to face his attacker. 

It was a young man, about 18, the same age as the girl, dressed in simple black slacks and a plain black t-shirt. He wore mirrored sunglasses which he removed and slid into the inside pocket of his black duster, revealing perfect blue eyes. The most unique item in his possession was a long black cane with a strange silver light house like symbol on top. "The one and only."

"You think you're pretty tough."

"At least I don't have to resort to extortion for a date."

"You wouldn't be so tough if you didn't have that cane."

The boy called Ishida tossed his cane away where a smaller boy with brown hair and piercing green eyes caught it, all the while keeping his eyes on Daisuke. "Let's go."

Daisuke wasted no time throwing a high punch at the older boy's face. With lightning speed Ishida caught Dai's hand and flipped him to the floor before placing a foot to his throat. To the bewildered girl it was over in a blur of black and a fraction of a second. "Stay away from the lady, Dai. You'll stay healthy." 

"This isn't over Ishida." Dai gasped as he stepped away and his younger partner returned his cane to him. 

"Don't cross me Motomiya. I'm telling you only once. Leave. Her. Alone." The last three words carried a deadly finality as Dai's cronies pulled the boy to his feet and dragged him away. 

"Thank you..."

"Ishida Takeru, but my friends call me TK. This is my silent partner Iori." He indicated the brown haired boy as the trio knelt to recover the girl's books. "We try to keep Dai and his bunch from terrorizing the kids." He stood up and handed the silver pen back to her. "That must be very special to you."

"Hai." She said. "My brother always buys me a special pen at the star of each year, so he can always be close to me. By the way, I'm Kamiya Hikari but my friends call me Kari."

"Nice to meet you." He said flicking a glance at his wristwatch. "Iori get to class." Iori arched an eyebrow. "Move it. I'm going to help Kari find her classroom and there's no reason for both of us to be late." The younger boy nodded but there was a gleam in his eye that said he knew more than he was letting on. 

"Is he a mute?" Kari asked as TK set off down the hall at a quick trot.

"No. His silence is voluntary. He's very economical with words and when he does speak make sure you hear it because he won't repeat himself." TK explained leading the way. He lead her to a door and showed her inside. "After this you have lunch and chorus with me, so I'll meet you back here." 

"Mr. Ishida," The teacher said crisply. "I don't recall you being on my class roster."

"Gomen nasai, sensei-san." He said as the bell rang. "But this Kamiya Hikari. She's a new student here."

"Take a seat Miss Kamiya."

"See you." He whispered.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He said, with a smile.

***

"TK what kept you?" The purple haired girl asked as Kari slid into a seat next to her while TK took his seat across from Kari.

"Miyako, this Kari. Dai and his boys were giving her some grief this morning. Kari, this is Miyako, our third musketeer as it were. If you have any problems come to either of us or Iori."

"Okay." Kari said as Iori slid silently into the vacant seat. She smiled at TK and he flushed before turning his face toward his tray. Iori looked at Miyako with that " I know something you don't " look and Miyako grinned. Fortunately she took pity on TK and changed the subject.

"So Kari, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's all right I guess. I've got an hours detention after school."

"Oh?" Miya said. "What for?"

"Daydreaming." Now Kari blushed as she shot a surreptitious look at TK.

"I understand." Miya whispered patting the other girls hand. 

"What's that symbol on your cane TK?" Kari asked.

"I don't really know. I was just sketching one day and I drew this. It just felt ... right." 

"Why don't you show her your sketch book?" Iori said startling them all.

"Sure." He said reaching into his bag. "I've got detention tonight as well, being late to class and all. Since I was helping a new student sensai san was lenient." He pulled out his sketchbook and passed it to her.

"These are amazing. You just drew these out of the blue?"

"Mmm hmm." TK said.

"Hey sweet thing." Dai said leering. "This little boy can't watch over you forever and then I'm gonna show you what a real man can do." 

"Back off Motomiya." Miyako said. "Or you're going to see what a real woman can do."

"You don't scare me." Dai sneered as his goon squad flanked him.

Iori suddenly coughed to cover a nearly silent _click_ but Kari, Miya, and Iori heard it. 

"Don't even think about it TK." Miya hissed as TK stood up.

"Don't be stupid TK." Iori murmured forcing the older back back into his seat. "If anyone finds out about your little toy, you'll be out of here faster than you can say Archangel."

"What's the matter, PJ? Too afraid to fight me?"

TK cleared his throat, covering another _click_ before responding. "Nah. I just don't beat up girls in diapers. They're not worth my time."

Dai stuttered a moment, before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "This isn't over Ishida."

"What was that noise?" Kari asked keeping her voice down to a whisper under the murmurs of the crowd.

"That cane has a thirty two inch sword hidden in it." Iori explained calmly.

"What!" She hissed barely remembering to keep her voice down. 

"That click you heard was the safety going off." TK said.

"Although what could possess TK to risk everything and draw it is beyond me." Miya said.

"I have an idea." Iori said with that same mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Meet you back here after class." TK said as Miya and Iori headed in opposite directions leaving the other two youths to their chorus lesson.

***

"You like her." Iori said as they walked down the hall after class. It was a statement, not a question.

"That's impossible Iori! I just met her."

"Nothing is impossible."

"I don't know anything about her."

"You know her name, you know you feel something for her, and you know you're willing to kill to defend her. Figure it out TK, but don't take too long." His voice dropped so low TK had to bend to down to hear him. "or she'll steal your heart."

***

"Miya, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Kari said as they changed after gym.

"It's not gonna hurt to admit you're in love with him."

"But how can I be? I mean he's bold, dashing, handsome, sweet, caring in a renegade sort of way. But..."

"Don't fight your heart Kari." Miyako said. "Take the plunge."

***

TK met her outside the girls locker room and together they walked to the detention.

_Okay girl. _She thought. _Say something. _"TK."

"Hmm?" _Oh my goodness, my heart just skipped a beat._

"I was wondering if uh..."

_Please oh please don't let her ask me how I feel. I'm not ready yet. _He pleaded silently. "Wondering what?"

_Damn it! I can't go through with it. _"If you could do a drawing for me."

They both breathed a silent sight of relief. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

She shook her head not trusting herself to speak. She managed to squeak out the words "Surprise me." 

The pair sat down close to each other and TK began to sketch. In ten minutes he looked at the paper to find he had drawn a strange image like a small sun or star. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. He shook his head and flipped to the next blank page and gazed at Kari as his hand drifted across the page.

"Knock knock." Kari said lightly rapping on his forehead.

"Huh?"

"Time to go, TK." She laughed as he gathered up his things. "You were so zoned out, sensei-san was going to send for the nurse."

"Well I make less trouble that way." He said as they headed out the front door. 

"Gotcha sweet cheeks!" Dai snarled as he grabbed Kari and two of his goons grabbed TK and relieved him of his cane. "I want you to see what I do to heroes." He snarled tossing her to the ground near the discarded walking stick.

"So you think your a _tough_ guy?" Dai punctuated the word with a sucker punch to TK's midsection winding him. "Think you _can make _a _fool_ of _me_?" He smashed his knee into the captive boy's face.

"Actually, you seem to be doing a perfectly capable job of that yourself." TK laughed.

Dai growled savagely and brutally kicked TK in the head.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted rising to her feet. "You're killing him!"

"That's the whole point, _BITCH!_" He roared striking her with a closefisted backhand that knocked her back to the ground. She heard TK groaning as Dai began hammering his adversary's helpless ribs as she prayed for the stars to clear from her eyes. She fumbled around blindly until her hands came to rest on cold metal.

_That cane has a thirty two inch sword hidden in it._

She blinked hard to clear her vision and twisted the top part of the symbol. Fortunately her guess was correct and the whispered _click_ was drowned out by breaking bone as one of Dai's punches shattered TK's ribs.

_Okay girl, you can't attack Dai because he's stronger than you are. _She thought as she slowly slid the sword out of the cane. _It's got a good balance. I could throw it, but where? Dai's too close to TK._ Her roaming eyes settled on a fire alarm box just to the left of Dai's goons. _It's a small target, but I gotta try, for TK._ She drew a deep breath and threw the sword.

Seconds later the silence was shattered by a shrill wailing alarm. "Fuck! Dai what do we do?" One of the lackeys asked.

"Leave him." Dai shouted already running. "Let them take the rap."

"Come on." Kari said as the faint wailing of fire engines became louder. "We've got to get out of here." She reached up and wrenched the cane sword out of the wall and dragged TK to his feet.

"You're hurt."

"So are you. I've got a friend who's a medical student though. He'll patch us up, no questions asked." She said dragging him along.

"Thank you Kari-chan." TK said.

"You called me..."

"Kari-chan." TK repeated. "I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I love you Kari. I hope you share my feelings, but I understand if you don't."

"TK, I do feel something for you, but I don't know quite what it is." TK slumped setting off a fresh wave of pain. "But I'd like to figure it out together."

TK smiled. "I almost forgot. I have your picture." He opened his sketch pad and carefully pulled the first star he had drawn out and handed it to her.

"What's that?" She asked, gazing at the underlying picture. It was TK's symbol but instead of the sun at the top of the lighthouse, her star sat. In a light flowery script was written "Light and Hope United are Faith."

"I think this may be our symbol." TK said.

"It feels right." Kari said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari: Good job Archangel!

Thanks. See that little box down there? The one marked review? Well if there's a "What If" story you'd like to see me try, just drop me a review. The only rules are:

TK: It has to be Takari  
Kari: You have to specify your ending. (That is happy or sad)  
And you have to specify where the fic takes place, real world or Digiworld. I'll try my hand at anything even...  
(Sorry Kale, I know I promised) Takari death fics. 

So what are you waiting for? Give me you're requests!


	2. Is This Right?

Iori: What's Archangel doing with all the wood, you guys? 

TK: He's writing a story and he's expecting flames. 

Kari: Yeah. They're usually yuri stories, involving me and someone else. Better find out who it is this time. **:: picks up the author notes and reads for a moment ::** A YURI TAKARI!!! **:: Grabs an axe ::**

TK: What! **:: grabs a chainsaw ::**

Oh my. **:: Arch starts running ::**

Iori: Guess I better start the fic. Let's see here. **:: Picks up authors notes ::** Disclaimer: Archangel Bloodraven does not own Digimon nor is any money being made from this fic. Suing him would therefore not be worth your time. 

A little faster if you would please, Iori? **:: Dives over a table ::**

Iori: Right **:: Tosses index card with trademark glass shattering sound effects ::** Shades of David Letterman. Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri themes included but not limited to: Taito, Mira, Takari, Jyoushiro, Miyami, Soryako, and Ioken. If you read past this point you forfeit the right to have your flames taken seriously. **:: looks up with a dreamy look ::** Ah Ken-chan. 

**:: Chase stops. Everyone stares ::**

Iori: **:: Blushing furiously :: **I mean I'm going to hurt you, Arch! 

Kari: If there's anything left. **:: Resumes the chase ::**

Iori: **:: Tosses card, glass SFX ::** Dedication: This one goes out to Her Royal Weirdness, Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady, LadyDragon, and all those who are open minded enough to realize that true love doesn't recognize gender lines, and brave enough to write about it. 

Thanks Iori! There's a school of thought that says that the combination of names- Taito, Joyushiro, Mira, etc.- should only be used for same gender relationships. For these people, I give the one and only true Takari. **:: Resumes running ::**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_TK and Kari stared out over the water as the sunset painted the lake in brilliant red and gold._

_"Penny for your thoughts." She whispered wrapping her hand around his own._

_"Could you love me no matter what I was?" He asked._

_"TK I love you. It doesn't Yamatoer if you're a human or a digimon or a cheese sandwich,_ **(A/N: Sorry Cynthia, I just had to use that line)** _just as long as your mine."_

_"Even if I was a girl?"_

Is This Right?  
By Archangel Bloodraven   


You ever have one of those things that you obsess about until you drive yourself mad? 

I do. I, Kamiya Hikari, everyone's golden girl, have a major problem. 

I'm in love. 

I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess the problem is my best friend TK. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. At first I was jealous that we didn't get to go to the digital world together, but when I found out that I was the Eighth Child and we were back together again, it was great. We've been through so much together... 

I know what you're thinking. It's only natural to fall in love with your best friend. It happens all the time. You should be happy. Well there's one little detail I neglected to mention. 

TK is short for Takara. 

My best friend is a girl. 

I'm in love with a girl. 

It's easy to say it to myself or a stranger like you, but I can't seem to say it to her. I was so confused at one point I asked my brother Taichi. His reaction was... interesting. 

*** 

"Taichi, do you think it's all right for me to be in love?" 

Taichi was silent for a moment sipping on a soda. "Yes, Hikari. I think you're old enough now to understand what you're feeling and act on it. Who are you in love with?" He asked taking a long swig from the soda in his hand. 

"I- I think I'm in love with TK." I whispered almost too softly to hear. 

Taichi heard me though. He gagged on his soda and spewed most of it out before ushering me into the room we shared and closing the door. "Christ Hikari." He whispered. 

"You think I'm sick don't you? Your imoto is a-" 

**{Iori: Welcome to Japanese with Iori. Imoto = little sister}**

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed sitting beside me on the bed. "Look, I'm happy for you. You two are perfect for each other, but mom and dad aren't exactly open minded about things like this." 

"How bad is it?" 

"They threatened to turn us out in the street if they ever found we were... that way." 

"But I need to talk to someone." 

"Have you talked to TK yet?" Taichi said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh gosh no. I can't talk to her alone." I didn't even want to think about what would happen then. 

"Okay, then leave it to me." He said. Before I could argue he grabbed the phone and stared dialing. "Moshi, moshi. 

**{Iori: Moshi moshi = Hello, but only on the telephone}**

It's me silly. That'll have to wait. Can you get the gang together and meet at your place. It's about TK and Hikari so make sure she's there. All right, see you soon. Yeah right back at ya." He hung up and turned to me. "Get your shoes. We're going out." 

Twenty minutes later I was sitting with the other digidestined at Yamato's house. 

"What's up Taichi-chan?" Yamato asked. 

**{Iori: Chan is a suffix of affection, usually reserved for loved ones}**

I shook my head. I must have heard him wrong. He did not just say Taichi-chan. That would mean... 

Taichi cleared his throat loudly and stared at me. 

"Um TK? We've been friends for a long time, but lately I've-" I paused as the room started to spin. I felt faint and nauseous but continued on. "I've found that I started to feel differently about you." I swayed uncertainly on my feet as my pulse thundered in my ears and the room began to fade in and out. "I think I'm in love with you." I mumbled as the darkness swallowed me. 

*** 

"Hikari? You okay?" TK's voice drifted to me, slowly bringing me back to reality. 

"I think so." I said slowly opening my eyes. 

"She lives!" Jyou cackled maniacally. "I can be a doctor!" 

Koushiro was chuckling softly. "Jyou, Jyou, Jyou... I don't know whether I should kiss you or kill you." 

Kiss him! I know I'm hearing things. 

"That's good." TK said patting my hand. "You had me worried for a minute there." 

"When I told you I loved you?" I asked turning away. 

"No, when you fainted." She said taking my face in her hands. "I'm glad you said that, though." She said brushing a bang out of her eyes. "Lately I've... er that is... I was ... Hikari would you do me the honor of being my date to the prom?" She blurted out. 

I blinked in surprise. "Well Daisuke had asked me, but he's be too much like Taichi. I had to turn him down, but I'd love to go with you." 

"Oh thank you Hikari. That gives us a month to get ready." 

"I dunno." Mimi said. "I'm not sure I can turn a couple of tomboys into the image of femininity in just a month. I mean there's hair, make up, dress fittings-" 

"Or undress fittings." Sora murmured with a wicked grin. 

"Sora!" Mimi said turning beet red. 

"But Mimi you've got the cutest little strawberry shaped mole right on your- mmph!" Sora was cut off as Mimi clamped her hand over her mouth. 

"Can it, Sora-chan. Unless of course you want them to know about..." She trailed off and whispered in Sora's ear. 

Sora paled. "You wouldn't!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

"I think now would be a good time to tell them." Jyou said suggestively. The others nodded in agreement. 

"Tell us what?" TK asked helping me to a sitting position. 

"And I thought they were such bright kids." Jyou said. 

"Well they have been occupied." Yamato said. 

"And we weren't exactly obvious, were we?" Koushiro said. 

"Are you going to tell us or do be have to guess?" 

"Why do you think I called everyone together?" Taichi asked. "We could have just resolved this between us four." 

"Yeah then we could have some quality time." Yamato said wickedly. 

"Baka hentai." Taichi said ruffling Yamato's hair. 

**{Iori: Baka Hentai = Stupid pervert}**

"Yes, but I'm your baka hentai." He said smiling. 

"I don't get it." I said feeling more than a little idiotic right then. 

Mimi sighed and said, "Here's a hint!" 

Then she grabbed Sora by the back of the head and kissed her! My jaw dropped when I realized Sora was in no great rush to break loose. In fact she was unbuttoning Mimi's blouse! 

"All right you two!" Jyou said. "If you're gonna do that go to the bedroom. You're giving this guy ideas." 

"Oh trust me, Jyou." Koushiro said wrestling the older boy to the floor before kissing him gently. "I don't need any more inspiration than you." 

"This is a gag right?" TK said getting to her feet. 

"Yeah, that's it." I laughed nervously, not wanting to believe it even though all the pieces were falling into place. "This is all a joke set up by Taichi and Yamato. Right?" 

Sora pushed Mimi away and grabbed me by shirt before pulling me into a kiss. I was too stunned to pull away and to tell the truth I didn't really want to. "Wrong." She breathed in my ear as she pushed me away. 

"As you've probably figured out, we're in love-" 

"Or lust." Jyou interjected as Koushiro ran his fingers through his hair. 

"With each other." Yamato continued. "Taichi and I, Jyou and Koushiro, the girls. I figure if you two weren't so obsessed with eyouch!" Yamato began hopping around as a well-placed kick to shin silenced him. 

"Whoever or whatever I obsess about is no ones concern but my own." TK said coolly. 

"We better get going Jyou. There's much to do and only a month to do it in." Koushiro said. 

"Dust off your tux Yama-chan." Taichi said. "We're taking our kid sisters to the prom." 

"You're all coming with us?" TK said with more than a hint of fear. 

"Well, yes." Jyou said. "For three reasons." 

"First, we're like a large extended family." Koushiro said. 

"Second, this is probably gonna be the one of the happiest moments of your life, and if you can't share that with your friends who can you share it with?" Sora said. 

"And third, because this is probably when you'll be most vulnerable, physically, mentally, and emotionally. We'll be there to watch your back." Yamato said. "And I promise, we'll do our very best not to embarrass you guys." 

"Well, we should be going." Taichi said. "It's almost dinnertime. We'll talk later." He said gently kissing Yamato. 

"Go on." TK said brushing a bang out of my eyes. "I'll call." 

And so we drifted apart for the day. I found myself walking home with Taichi and Sora. I was thoughtful for most of the trip, then I did something very unlike me. 

I sat down on a bench and started to cry. Loudly. 

Taichi and Sora hurried over and got me to calm down. A little. 

"What's wrong Hikari?" He asked. 

"How could she, onii-chan? 

**{Iori: Onii-chan = big brother}**

How could she just leave me hanging like this?" I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks. "I made myself sick to tell her how I feel and didn't even get so much as a 'Me too' in return." 

"I dunno imoto." Taichi said pulling me into a warm embrace. "The heart is a funny thing. When I told Yama-chan how I felt, he socked me in the jaw and bolted. And look at us now." 

"You put a name to something TK's been feeling for who knows how long, and that may have scared her a little." Sora said. "When Mimi told me how she felt I was... oh I felt joy, pain, fear, and a thousand other emotions. I spent a lot of time crying before I admitted to her- and to myself- how I felt. TK probably asked you to the prom to buy herself a little more time." The older girl gently dried my eyes. "When TK understands how she feels and she tells you, you'll know she means it. It won't come from here," She said tapping her temple. "but from here." She whispered placing a hand over my heart. 

*** 

So that brings to tonight. Ten minutes to seven. Ten minutes until TK comes and I find out if my dreams come true, or if they're dashed like fragile crystal. 

"How do I look Gatomon?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Same as you did the last seven times you asked me." The feline purred. "Absolutely beautiful." 

"I need a drink." I said reaching for the can of soda next to the mirror. 

"No you don't." She said grabbing the can in her front paws and bounded to the balcony. "You're jittery enough as it is. Come here." 

I pulled on my gloves and moved to where she sat at the balcony's edge, my silver dress rustling as I traversed the room. 

"I don't pretend to understand what you and TK share, but it's obvious you care for each other and it obviously means a great deal to you." She paused a moment and pulled off her tail charm. "I want you to wear this tonight." 

"Oh Gatomon, I couldn't." 

"I insist." She said slipping the gold band onto my finger. "It's always brought me good luck- It brought us together after all- and I hope tonight it will do the same for you." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything." She said patting my hand. We stood there together in the cooling spring night air for a long time before a knock preceded Taichi's entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked smoothing his hands over his white tuxedo. 

I pulled my gray silk wrap about my shoulders and nodded. Taichi picked up a bobby pin and pinned my bangs off to the side. "Thanks onii-chan." I murmured. 

"Hey, we want TK to look into those beautiful red eyes of yours." He said pressing another bobby pin into my hand. "You might want to fix TK's hair too." He said before leading me out into the living room. 

"Heaven is missing an angel." My father joked. 

"Nah. I'm out on a weekend pass." I said teasingly as a new confidence filled me. No Yamatoer what happened tonight, I was sure it would be a night I'd never forget. 

"Taichi this is wonderful, you taking your sister to the prom." Mother said. 

"Hey, I'm not letting my Hika-chan go to her prom solo." 

_Hika-chan? _I mouthed. 

_Don't tell Yamato._ He replied. 

"But what about your friend Sora?" 

I sighed and covered a roll of my eyes by pretending to adjust my hair. Why do parents have to turn everything into a wartime interrogation? 

"She's going with Yamato." Taichi said smoothing his tux again. As if summoned by the mention of his name, Yamato knocked on the door. "Why gee golly willikers, who could that be?" Taichi asked opening the door. 

"No more American sitcoms for you, Taichi." Father said. 

"Yeah Taichi. This is Odiba, not Green Acres. Good evening sir, and ma'am." Yamato said. "I'm Ishida Yamato, and this is my sister, Takashi Takara." He bowed slightly to each of my parents before he stepped aside to reveal TK. 

When I saw her in that blue satin dress it took my breath away. Literally. It took a gentle nudge from Taichi to remind me to inhale. 

"TK's date backed off at the last minute," Yamato was saying. "so I had Koushiro pick up Sora. We'll straighten everything out when we get there." 

"So how do I look?" TK asked pirouetting for us… no, just for me. Even if it wasn't true I could have my dreams. 

"Great." I said cheerfully. "Except for the fact that no one can see those pretty blue eyes of yours with those bangs in the way." I brushed them out of her face and deftly pinned them in place while I savored her scent. Cherries. 

"Well, we'd better get going." Yamato declared ushering us out the door. 

"Don't do anything we wouldn't!" Mom called. 

"Of course we will." I laughed. "Don't wait up." 

*** 

The prom was lovely, or at least what I could remember of it. I spent most of it staring at TK. 

"Well if it isn't the straight couple." Taichi joked as Daisuke and Miyako met us at the door, "but where's Iori?" 

"Over there." Miyako said nodding towards the shadows. "And watch who you're calling straight." 

"Miya chan," Sora admonished breezing into the room. "Play nice." 

"I am being nice, aren't I Mimi chan?" She asked sweetly draping her arms around the older girl. 

"As nice as you ever are." She replied gently kissing the new 'destined of Sincerity and Love. The purple haired girl savored it for a moment before breaking off. "Poor Dai chan," She said. "All straight and no one to love."

"Hey don't worry about me. TK, Hikari... I've kinda had a crush on both of you for the longest time. I hoped I'd end up with one of you, but more than anything I want you to be happy. If anything happens tonight, I've got your backs."

"Thanks Daisuke." TK said. 

"You're the greatest." I said as we both gave him a kiss. He got a vacant kind of look and then fainted dead away. The group erupted in a wave of laughter as Jyou bent to revive the boy. 

"Wait. Where's Iori?" TK asked scanning the floor.

"In the corner with a most unusual romantic companion. See for yourselves."

Puzzled we wove sedately through the crowd until we reached the back table. The pair we saw left us both shocked and breathless.

"Hikari. Takara. It's been too long my worthy adversaries." The cool voice murmured from the shadows. My knees felt weak as I grabbed the back of the chair to keep from crumbling to the floor. Of course TK attempting to steady me didn't help any either. Fortunately she was little better off and after pulling out a chair for me, she slumped down in one herself. She's so graceful and... snap out of it Hikari.

"Iori you have interesting taste, to say the least." She said running a hand through her hair.

Such a sweet voice... No no mustn't think of that. "How long has it been Ken?"

"No shop talk. I put up the control spires and you knocked them down. Perhaps it was all for the best. It's all in the past now."

"You tried to conquer the digital world." I reminded him gently. I didn't hate him for what he did because TK and I had grown even closer because of it. 

"True but the only thing I want to conquer now is Iori's heart."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, ai. 

**(Iori: Ai= love as in beloved)**

You already have what you want. I love you always." I sighed hoping one day that I could be that totally at ease with someone. No not someone, my TK. I was about to say something when the music slowed and the couples drifted out onto the floor. In a moment of impulse I grabbed TK and lead her onto the floor. 

"You smell like cherries." I whispered pulling her close to me as we swayed with the gentle music. 

"You smell like vanilla." She replied. "I like it."

"Get off the floor you dykes!" A voice yelled. I cringed and caught TK's frown.

"Shhh." She whispered. "They're just jealous bakas." She soothed stroking my back. Funny how she could always make me feel better, no Yamatoer what happened. 

"Maybe you two queers want some punch!" Someone shouted. Before I knew what was happening TK and I were soaked to the skin. 

Those yaros upended the punch bowl on us. 

**(Arch: Yaro- bastard)**

It was the final insult and not even TK's presence could calm me. I turned and bolted into the giant ornamental garden ignoring the shouts of the others from behind me. I didn't stop until I tripped and tumbled to my knees. Seconds later she's there. My angel, my hope, by my side cradling me in her arms comforting me even as she curses those who cause me this pain. "Hikari, look at me." She whispers. 

I do, and even though her dress and hair are ruined, and syrupy punch still runs down her face, in the moonlight she is and will always be the most beautiful person in my world. 

And then it happened. To this day I'm still not exactly sure what happened, but one moment I'm looking into her deep blue eye sand the next our lips softly press together in our first kiss. 

"Oh gosh, Hikari I didn't-" She began before I cut her off with a gentle kiss of my own . We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but even if it was it was nowhere near enough. 

"So..." TK said as we broke apart and the moment suddenly became awkward. 

"Well..." I said suddenly uncertain. 

"Does this.... change anything?" 

"It doesn't have to." Mimi said as she and Sora flowed smoothly out of the darkness. "You know what you feel Takara. Just say it." 

"You already mean it," Sora said crouching besides the younger girl and laying a hand on her heart. "so say it, from here." 

She stared at me a moment with fear in her sapphire eyes, then she closed her eyes and embraced me. "I love you Hikari-chan. You are my light." 

"And I love you, Takara. You are my jewel and my heart's treasure." I whisper. The moment is perfect and I want it to last forever, but all good things must come to an end. 

"Ladies." Iori said in his usual muted voice as he and Ken slipped fluidly out of the shadows. "We have to go." 

"What happened?" Mimi asked worriedly as Sora took her hand in a comforting gesture. 

"Well, right after Hikari ran..." 

*** 

"I know you." One of the boys who had dumped the punch bowl sneered. "You're those digidestined kids." 

"Yeah." Yamato said firmly restraining Taichi. "What's it to you?" 

"You're all a bunch of pansy queers!" The other boy with a large overbite exclaimed. 

Iori moved to get up but was restrained by Ken's hand on his shoulder and gentle shake of his head. "No trouble, ai." He whispered. 

"They started it." He hissed under his breath as he returned to his seat. 

"I think you may want to rethink that statement." Koushiro said as Jyou held his shoulders in a white knuckle grip. 

"What are you going to do? Sick your boyfriend on us?" Punch Bowl asked. 

"Or maybe one of the little girls would like to see what a real man can do." Buck teeth taunted making a lewd gesture as Mimi practically leaped out of Sora's grip to get to the perverted little bastard and straighten his teeth the American back alley way, but Sora kept her in a firm grip. 

"Let me at him!" She hissed her pink hair flying as she struggled to break free. "I'll rip his nuts off and ram them down his throat and out his ass!" She snarled as Takara moved to follow Hikari. 

"That's right, go after your girlfriend you homo! You know why she ran? Because she's a bitch and a slut!" Punch bowl yelled. 

That was all the farther he got before Daisuke slammed him into the wall and began pummeling him. Buck teeth moved to help but Miyako brought him up short by cracking a wooden chair over his head and kicking him while he was down. 

*** 

"Everything went downhill from there." Ken said. 

"They want us to leave or they're going to call the police." Iori said quietly. 

"But-" I said helplessly as my eyes filled with tears. 

"We're not going to let this spoil the night right guys?" TK said resolutely. 

"Of course not Takara. You just gained your hearts desire and we're not gonna let some ignorant close minded baka yaros spoil that for you." Iori said. "We're going to take this party somewhere more appropriate." 

"Where?" I asked as TK dried my eyes. 

"Our home away from home." Ken said smiling. 

*** 

Twenty minutes later Takara and I sat barefoot by a babbling brook in the digital world. Koushiro, Iori, Ken and Miyako had managed to get soft music to play on the night breeze but more importantly, our dresses were clean and dry again. 

"I'm not sure how I'll explain this to my parents." I said. "They're not exactly open minded about this." 

"If they throw you and Taichi out, I'm sure you can move in with me. My mom knows how I feel about you and she's been hounding me to say something." 

"I bet she'll be happy." I said as a new breeze blew in and wrapped itself around us as I gently pulled Takara to her feet and held her close. 

_You ask me if I love you,  
Something I should know by now.  
But I don't look at love   
As something to play with.  
When I give my heart, I give it all.  
But it's been a while since I felt these old feelings.  
You're tearing down walls  
I've built around my heart.  
So I'll have to ask if you're sure that your ready  
Before I let the rest of me fall.  
  
Will you be here when I need a shoulder?  
Hold on to my hand when I need you most?  
Promise your love, always and forever?  
Something has got to be clear:  
Will you be here?  
  
When the night gets cold  
And the chill gets colder  
Will your love stay pure   
And love without doubt?  
Will you look at me  
When I get older   
The same way  
You look at me now?  
  
Will you be here when I need a shoulder?  
Hold on to my hand when I need you most?  
Promise your love, always and forever?  
Something has got to be clear:  
Will you be here?  
  
Promise your love  
Always and forever?  
  
Will you be here when I need a shoulder?  
Hold on to my hand when I need you most?  
Promise your love, always and forever?  
Something has got to be clear:  
Will you be here?  
  
Something has got to be clear:  
Will you be here?_

Suddenly I was filled with an overwhelming fear. Would Takara always be there for me no matter what? 

"Promise your love?" She whispered in my ear. 

"Always." I replied. "And forever." 

"Me too." She whispered kissing my hand. "What's this?" 

I looked down in surprise. "Oh. Gatomon loaned me her tail charm. She thought that since it had brought her good fortune, it would do the same for me. And in a way, it did." I said laughing. 

"How so?" 

"It brought me my greatest treasure. It brought me you." I said as we continued to sway to music only our hearts could hear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK: I'll let you live on one condition. Tell the good readers what Takara means and swear you'll never do that again.

Arch: Takara means jewel or treasure, and you have my word I won't do this again. Until my digi/ranma crossover.

Kari: That'll have to do. Dai was actually nice in this one.

Arch: Don't get used to it. He kills you in the next story.

Iori: Harsh. Until next time.


	3. Fatal Jealousy

Arch stared at the screen

Arch stared at the screen. "I can't write this." 

"So you're going to let your fans down?" Iori said. "Where is the honor in that?"

"I never said that. Osirus, I have a project for you." He scribbled a list on a post it note. "They die. Do what you like with the rest." He started for the door. "Come on, Iori. He won't come out until we leave."

Iori nodded and left closing the door behind him. A few minutes later a dark form detached itself the shadows and settled into the seat.

"Let's see." Osirus said his eerie marrow chilling voice. "Standard disclaimer, Archangel Bloodraven does not own digimon nor is he making any money from this fanfic. And this fic is dedicated to," He paused a moment as he searched for who had requested this particular fic. "Ah yes. Remora and ZellyBaby." With a cracking of his bony knuckles, the god of Death began his work.

~*~

_"I saw you flirting with Daisuke today Hika." Taki said with genuine concern. "You shouldn't lead him on like that."_

_"Come on Taki- chan." She said. "It's all in fun."_

_"Just be careful." He said grasping her hands in his. "What if his dreams become your nightmare?"_

~*~

Fatal Jealousy  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"Hey Kari!" The brunette boy who could have been a clone of her older brother charged up to her locker.

With a sigh, a quick pinch at the end of her nose and forced smile Kari slid her glasses onto her nose and shook her hair out. "Yes Davis?"

"Um... We've been pretty good friends for a while now and... well Kari, I love you. Will you be my date for the senior prom?"

Kari sighed again. _So it's come to this at last. _She thought. _I had hoped he would have understood by now but..._ _Kami sama give me the strength to do this._

As if in answer to her silent plea, her love TK slipped behind her and slid an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and shared a silent conversation. He nodded and she turned to face Davis again. "I'm sorry Davis, but your just a good friend to me. TK and I are going to the prom." She took a deep breath and slipped away to take Davis' hands. "I don't share your feelings Davis. I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I love TK."

Davis stared at her for a moment then nodded and walked away.

"That went well." TK said.

"Yeah" She murmured. _Too well._

~*~

Prom night arrived seemingly without incident except for that no one had seen or heard from Davis since Kari's gentle rejection a week prior.

"Hey squirt, are you in there?" Jun called.

"Lemmelone." He grunted from behind his closed door.

"Not happening squirt." Jun said coming in and sitting on her brother's bed. "Come on Davis. This is your prom night, the most fabulous night of your life."

"You mean the most miserable." Davis mumbled into a pillow.

"Look, if you really truly want to be with this girl then do something about it. Even if you don't say anything to her, tonight will be your last chance to fix her in your memory. Then you'll always have her." Jun patted his shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

And what tortured thoughts Davis had.

_I don't love you._

_Do something about it._

_Last chance._

_I love TK._

_You'll always have her._

_Lat chance._

_I don't love you._

_Last chance._

_Love you._

_The best night of your life._

_Last chance._

With a sudden resolve Davis stood and quickly got dressed.

***

"It's a beautiful night, TK."Kari said snuggling closer to her man.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said.

"H-hi Kari." Davis said nervously.

"Oh hi Davis. Are you okay?" Kari asked nervously.

"Getting there, I think." He said pulling nervously on his tuxedo collar. "Can you do one thing for me though?"

"I can try." Kari said.

"Say that you love me." 

Kari hung her head. "I'm sorry Davis. I can't do that."

Davis nodded, seeming to understand before he swept the table away with a loud crash and shattering of crystal.

"Davis, there's no need to make a scene." TK said a moment before Davis swung a gun on him.

"Please TK, I count you as one of my few friends. I don't want to hurt you."

Kari stood motioning for TK to stay where he was. "Why are you doing this Davis?"

"All I want is for you to say that you love me. Can you do that Kari?"

"No Davis I can't." 

Davis swung the into the crowd and fired three quick shots before bringing it to bear on Kari. "Do you know where those bullets went? Cause if you don't I'll tell you. They went into our friends and classmates and enemies and teachers."

"Because I wouldn't say three words?" Kari paled and looked ill.

"No! It's not just because of you!" Davis said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you and I'm too bull headed. I just want to hear you say that once."

"But Davis, I don't feel it here." She said placing his free hand on her heart. "Without that feeling, I can't say what you want."

Davis sighed before firing four more shots into the crowd nearly deafening both of them at such close range.. "Please Kari, I don't care if you mean it or not." He pleaded changing clips. "Just say it."

"_I_ care Davis. I can't lie. I want to say it but I can't."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT DAMNED WORD!" Davis yelled punctuating each word with another round fired into the crowd. He regained his composure as he loaded his final clip. "Please Kari. I'm tired of hurting people. I'm tired of everything. Just tell me what I want to hear." He said as he raised the gun to his own head.

"No!" Kari shouted as she tried to wrench the gun from his hands. A moment later two gunshots crashed through the silence as the pair shared matching expressions of shock. Davis pressed his hand to his chest and pulled it away to see his life blood flowing away.

"Kari!" TK cried moving to catch his love as she fell back.

"I'm sorry, TK." Kari coughed as a crimson stain spread across her chest. 

"Shush. Don't talk." He said looking to Davis as he fell to the floor. Instead of the anger and hatred he expected he felt only sorrow and pity. _Davis had never wanted hurt anyone. _ He realized sadly. _He just wanted to be loved. _"Davis." He said moving towards the younger boy. 

"Hold her TK." He said waving him away. "She's probably starting to get cold. I'm sorry about all this. I never... meant... to take... your angel..." His took a last rattling breath. "Not... so bad... this way..." He whispered as he left this world. 

"He's right." Kari said shivering in TK's arms. "I am getting cold." 

"Help's on the way, baby." 

"It's too late and we both know this." She said. "Oh my angel, I'm sorry, but I'll have to be leaving you soon." 

TK looked wildly around for anything that would help Kari as the ambulances came ever closer. Then his eyes saw the gun and a mad plan formed in his mind. 

The majority of the teens had regained their feet and wits only to lose them again as another shot rang out. The others looked over in time to see TK slump over Kari, blood gushing from his chest as the gun fell from his hand. 

"Why?" Kari asked with her dying breath. 

"Life without you is not worth living." He whispered kissing Kari. 

Her last sensation was his lip meeting hers for the final time. 

*** 

_"Hello old friends." Cody said as he stood in front of the three headstones in the digital world. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I miss you all. TK my friend." He paused to drop a white rose onto the cold hard rock. "Kari my love." A red rose found it's way to Kari's grave. "And Davis, the fool." He distastefully tossed a black rose onto the final grave._

_"Don't be like that Cody." Yolie said walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Davis had his reasons."_

_"Yeah Cody." Tai said. "Even Matt and I managed to forgive him."_

_"You don't understand." Cody said laying his hand on Kari's grave. "I loved her."_

_"I understand better than you think, Cody." Yolie said. "I loved Davis with all my heart. I would have saved him from this if he just would have let me." _

_"Maybe the squirt didn't want to be saved." Jun said. "Maybe more than anything he just wanted someone to love him. I did but I guess I didn't show it like I should."_

_"Don't blame yourself, Jun." Ken said. "Davis made his own choice. Not the right one perhaps, but his own none the less."_

_"But I was the one who told him to do something about it, and now look. Cody can't walk without that cane, and Yolie's spine was shattered by the bullet."_

_"I always wanted a wheelchair." Yolie said smoothly. "Look Ken is right. Nobody could control Davis but Davis."_

_"And he succumbed to his fatal jealousy." Jun said._

_***_

"He he he." Osirus chuckled rereading his work "Excellent."

"O, we're back." Arch said opening the door. A flash of shadow whipped past him as he opened the door.

"Arch-san. It's done." Iori said blanching. "And bloody."

"Thank you Osirus."


	4. Best of Intentions

Best of Intentions

"Hey Hika. You remember that Takari I promised you at the end of my Takimi trilogy?"

"Yeah. Is it time?" The chestnut haired teen asked.

"Yeah. This story is dedicated to my muse Kari, and of course, I own nothing but a copy of the Digimon movie soundtrack, and Travis Tritt's 'Down The Road I Go' from which I took 'Best of Intentions', both of which you'll have to pry from my cold dead fingers. On to the fic!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Hey Kari?" TK said. "You know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course I do TK." She laughed ruffling his hair._

_"And we're gonna get married and live happily ever after, right?"_

_"Sure." She said kissing his lips. "Happily ever after, forever and always."_

_"But Kari... what if happily ever after wasn't so happy?"_

Best of Intentions  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"You can take your ring and your music and shove them both where the sun doesn't shine!" Takashi Hikari shouted as she threw her engagement ring and wedding band bouncing them off her husband's chest as she stormed away.

"I think you did it this time TK." Ken said from behind the drums.

"I know." The twenty one year old blond megastar said, kneeling down as his trademark black coat pooled around him to collect the rings.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cody asked from behind the keyboard as Miyako nervously fingered her bass.

"Make it up to her." He said taking off the black coat and slipping out of his superstar identity of Tokyo TK just as easily. "The only way I know how. You guys are off until further notice." He said picking up a legal pad.

"And what do we tell Davis?"

Takeru thought of his slimy snake oil manager. "Tell him that some things are more important."

***

"That egotistical overbearing self absorbed..." Kari continued to rant and rave as Sora and Tai just looked on.

"Um Kari?" Sora ventured timidly.

"WHAT?" Kari snapped viciously.

"Um. I just wanted to ask what happened to your wedding rings." 

Kari stood stock still looking at her bare hands before running into the guest bedroom and locking the door. A moment later she began sobbing loudly.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Tai said grabbing his coat and tossing Sora a spare set of keys before he stormed out the door.

"Hi Matt, Sora. You might wanna get down to your brothers studio. Seems that our favorite lovebirds had a tiff and Tai's on the warpath."

***

Tai stormed past Davis who was mumbling to himself about lost profits and delayed records but the older brunette heard none of it. He stormed in to the studio and sent TK sprawling off his stool with a solid right hook. "Your wife is locked in my guest room bawling her eyes out and here you sit toying with your guitar."

"I understand your anger Taichi," Takeru said righting the stool and checking his guitar to make sure it was undamaged. "but disrupting me won't make this end any faster." He resumed his his seat and began strumming as though he had never been interrupted "... cause I sel-" He hit a sour note on the guitar and started over.

"Why you..." Tai swung again only to have his hand intercepted. 

"Why don't you let him explain?" Matt said.

"Why? All Tokyo TK cares about is his music." In a flash Tai was laid out on the floor as TK threw the shattered remains of the guitar next to him.

"Azulongmon help me, if you ever say anything like that again, Kari will become an only child." TK growled as Matt restrained him. "Take a look around. I'm not Tokyo TK. I am Takashi Takeru and I am trying to save the best thing I ever had." He crumpled to the floor and pushed a typewritten lyrics sheet to Tai. "before it's too late."

Tai read over the sheet. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"I didn't think I had too." TK said as tears filled his eyes. "I assumed she understood or at least that she knew. Now I'm trying to make it right."

"Why this way?" Matt asked.

"It's all I know Matt. It's my last best hope." TK managed to get to his feet and retrieve a new guitar. He tuned it quickly and picked up where he left off. "... cause I sel- Damn it! I can't get that stupid note right." 

Matt came up behind him and gently readjusted the younger blonde's hands. "Try that bro."

TK tried again hitting the note perfectly this time. "Thanks bro."

"You do what you have to." Tai said nursing his jaw. "We'll see that you're left alone."

***

TK knocked nervously on the door of Tai and Sora's home.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Sora said patiently.

"How is she?"

"Poor thing cried herself to sleep."

TK sighed deeply and turned the CD case over in his hands. "Can I leave this with her?"

Sora nodded and lead the way to the guest room. TK gazed at his sleeping wife and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry baby." He said laying the disc on the bedside table. "For everything."

He closed the door and crossed to the door. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Her heart will lead her to me."

***

_I'm so sorry baby. For everything._

Kari's eyes flickered open and fell immediately on the CD case. "It wasn't a dream." She said touching her face gently.

"No, it wasn't." Sora said, starling the younger girl. "The look on his face almost broke my heart."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Not exactly. I got the impression that he wanted you to listen to this first." Sora took the CD and put it to play before leaving the room.

The room was silent for a moment before a slow guitar strumming filled the room. Kari pulled her knees up to her chin as the music wrapped itself warmly around her. Then TK's gentle voice filled the room.

_"I had big plans for our future.  
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow.  
I tried making good on that promise.  
Thought I'd be so much further by now.  
Never could build you a castle  
Even though you're the queen of my heart  
But I had the best of intentions from the start.  
  
Now some people think I'm a loser,  
Cause I seldom get things right.  
But you make me feel like a winner  
When you wrap me in your arms so tight.  
Please tell me you will remember,  
No matter how much I do wrong,  
That I had the best of intentions all along  
  
I gave you a ring   
And I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do  
But my best laid plans   
Slipped right through my hands  
To show my love for you  
And if you could read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions."_

"Oh TK I know." She whispered more to herself than anyone as the words faded into an extended guitar solo. "Deep down, I always knew." She got up and moved to stop the CD when TK began to repeat the chorus, but this time there was something different about the words.

_"I gave you a ring   
And I promised you things  
I always thought you knew  
But my best laid plans   
Slipped right through my hands  
To show my love for you  
But if you would read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions."_

The CD spun to a stop leaving Hikari puzzled. "It's not finished."

"You can feel it too." Sora said from the doorway. "He told me that your heart would lead you to wherever he is." 

"Arigato, Sora!" Kari said grabbing her coat and bolting out the door.

***

Kari approached slowly as TK sat on the edge of the bridge and strummed his guitar. "I'm glad you came Kari. I hoped you would but I wasn't sure." He said quietly, never turning. 

"You didn't finish the song." She said sitting beside him.

"No I didn't." He said. "I had to do that in person." With that he began to sing.

_"So here I am asking forgiveness,  
And praying that you'll understand.  
Don't think I take you for granted.  
Girl, I know just how lucky I am.  
Though you deserve so much better  
You won't find devotion more true  
Cause I had the best of intentions,  
Loving you."_

"I'm sorry, Kari." He said laying aside the guitar and pulling him close to her. "I thought you knew that all the energy I put into the music was because of you. I never should gone this long without telling you." Kari was silently sobbing against her husbands chest as he drew two glittering gold rings out his pocket and slipped them on her hand. "Say you'll marry me all over again, Kari and we'll live happily ever after."

"Hai." She whispered lovingly. The couple was about to kiss when blinding headlights washed over them.

"Tokyo baby, I was trying to find you at the studio and instead I find this great song. Now I don't know a lot about music, but I can smell a hit." Davis raised the sheet to nose and sniffed. "And I smell double, triple platinum here! So when's it going on the album?"

"Never Davis. That song was written for one person and one person only, and now that I have her back." He paused just long enough to pluck the paper from Davis' hand. "I'm never going to let her go."


	5. Guardian

A/N: Sheng long, you once gave me a challenge, to write a takari where TK was seventh and Kari was eighth. I give you What if: Guardian.

And to Robster80: Happy birthday. It's a shame you can't attach Bicardi bottles to fanfics.

------------------------------

_"Miss Kamiya?"_

_Kari sprang to her feet. "Yes."_

_"Your boyfriend is asking to see you."_

_"TK are you crazy? That guy had a gun!"_

_"I'm sorry I worried you, but I made a promise to keep you safe."_

_"What if I had made that promise to you?"_

What if 05: Guardian

I stroll over to the table looking at my various tools before Yolie grabbed me and dragged me back to the mirror.

"No Kari!" Sora said "You are going to make through one day without killing anyone."

"I've never killed anyone. Now putting Davis in the ICU for a month and half..."

"Kari why are you so defensive when it comes to TK?" Mimi asked.

"You wouldn't remember because you were running solo at the time, but I made a promise."

***

_**"Kari, take TK and get out of here." Sora said turning to face Piedmon.**_

_**"But Sora."**_

_**"No but's!" Sora snapped pressing our small hands together. "Go and watch over him."**_

_**I looked at the small hand I held in my own. "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to protect TK."**_

***

"Even so, this is a long way to go for a promise." Mimi said.

"Why did you put us together, anyway?" I ask drifting towards the table.

"Because you two were the last." Sora said steering me back to the mirror. "Now stay."

I fix Sora with an evil glare as I gaze at the mirror. "I guess I've come to support TK after all this time."

"Like the time you took him to the prom?"

My expression softened as I remembered that day.

***

**_"So who are you taking to the prom, VD?" Davis asked. _**

**_"That's TK." Cody corrected absently gazing across the cafeteria at the young dark haired girl._**

**_"Her name is Hotaru and no one's asked her to the prom yet." I said from behind Davis as my shadow fell across the table. "She says she's looking for someone quiet, mature and responsible."_**

**_"Really?" Cody mused silently._**

**_"Kari my love, will you be my date for the prom? Bind yourself to me with your kiss." Davis puckered up and strained towards me._**

**_"As if." I said sweeping the chair to spill the over amorous Davis to the floor before spinning it on one leg so the back faced the table. As he lay on the ground stunned, I straddled the chair and looked at TK. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp." I said crisply sliding TK an envelope. "Be ready." Without waiting for a response I spun the chair around properly and left._**

**_"Are you just going to let her run your life for you?" Ken asked._**

**_I smiled at TK's reply. "There's nothing I want more."_**

***

"Hey space case." Mimi said. "You're all ready."

"Good." I said moving towards the table.

"No!" The other three girls shouted in unison. As they lunged for me I whipped a leg out to kick the table, shattering the leg and spilling the various weapons to the floor.

"Let her have her toys." Tai said from the door. "She's just nervous. They'll help calm her down."

"I'm not nervous." I said gathering my weapons and carefully placing them into a black duffle bag. "I'm absolutely terrified. I've always been in control until now. I don't what to do."

"Look Kari." Mimi said crouching beside me and rubbing my shoulders. "I know how you feel. I never thought I'd be making this kind of commitment but..." She sighed blissfully as she handed me a silver dagger with a black hilt that flowed up to form an exquisitely crafted ruby rose. I sighed myself as a memory washed over me.

***

_**It was my thirteenth birthday and the house was filled with more Chosen Children than you could shake a stick at. Even Mimi and Michael had made it from America. After cake and ice cream came the part I was looking forward to. **_

_**Presents.**_

_**I had asked for practical gifts and I got them in spades. Mimi got me a leather coat which I grew into, Joe got me a case of first aid kits and my brother got me a motorcycle. Lastly came TK shuffling his feet and suddenly looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "Here Kari." He said thrusting the box into my hands.**_

_**"What did you get me kid, a trained viper?" I smiled as he hung his head to hide his blush. I opened the box to reveal the most beautiful dagger I had ever seen with a brilliantly carved ruby rose with an oversized stem that twined into a black hilt, ebony or perhaps onyx, I couldn't quite tell which at the time. I thought it was a display piece but a closer examination showed it to be the real thing. "Takeru." I gasped. "This is..."**_

_**"I saw the dagger and I thought of you." He mumbled. I could see this was uncomfortable for him but I had to know. I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into my room where I shut and locked the door before leading him out to my balcony where we sat in two chairs.**_

_**"Why?" I asked gently holding his hand. I hated seeing him like this weak and vulnerable.**_

_**"It reminds me of you, because you can be dangerous and beautiful too." He replied caressing my face absently.**_

_**There was something more but wasn't telling and I wasn't about to push him. I moved my chair closer to his and for a moment I stopped being his guardian and he stopped being my ward. Instead we were two friends enjoying a brilliant sunset. "Arigato Takeru." **_

***

"When he left that night I realized that with one simple gesture he had stolen my heart." I said turning the dagger over in in my hands before placing it in my bag. "Or maybe he finished what was started when Sora put his life in my hands."

"You never did tell us how he uh..." Yolie said.

"No, I don't suppose I did."

***

_**I was 20 and had unknowingly moved into an apartment below TK. I was unpacking my things when a gift basket was lowered onto my balcony.**_

_**"What in the blazes?" I grabbed my katana and stepped outside as the basket touched down and a fishing hook wound its way back out of sight. I unsheathed my sword and used the blade as a mirror to scan above me. Moments later a note came down.**_

_**"'Good to see you haven't lost your edge, my black rose. Why don't we catch up on old times? I'm right over your head.' Takeru." **_

_**I was right of course, and many more things came down our makeshift dumbwaiter. But nothing prepared me for the note.**_

_**"' Kari chan, I know I ought to do this in person but If I actually look at you I'll lose my nerve again, so here goes nothing. Will you marry me?' Cute." I assumed it was a joke and replied as such. I didn't realize he was serious until the ring came down with the reply that it wasn't a joke.**_

_**I did the only thing I could think of.**_

***

"I said yes." I said pulling my veil over my face. "And now it's time."

***

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to today in the sight of God to witness the unions of Takichawa Mimi and Ishida Yamato and Kamiya Hikari and Takashi Takeru." This is it. Four words and one kiss and then onto happily every after. "Ladies do you take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

Mimi and I looked at our respective blond knights before giving the only answer we could. "I do."

"And do you gentlemen take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do." TK said before whispering, "Always and forever."

"If anyone can show just cause why either of these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Oh damn, I'd forgotten about this part.

"How about the death of a groom, huh KY?"

"And a bride."

We turned in unison to see...

"Davis and Jun." Mimi hissed.

"Don't move!" Davis barked swinging the gun on TK as Jun leveled hers at Mimi. "One shot and then we can have this wedding with the proper participants." 

Time slowed as it always did when TK was in danger. Any other time I would have shoved him away but for some inexplicable reason, I pulled him towards and behind me as I ripped open the cuff of one sleeve and spin a shiruken across Jun's hand forcing her to drop her gun as Davis tracked TK and fired blasting a hole through my left shoulder. As Mimi tackled Jun into the floor, I lashed out with a hard kick that disarmed Davis and knocked him to the floor. As time resumed its normal flow I pounced on Davis ripping a knife from my other sleeve.

"I should kill you now and do the world a favor." I hiss raising the knife to plunge into his heart. Suddenly my arm is caught in a firm grip. I look up to see TK gripping his shoulder with one hand and my arm with the other.

"There has been enough blood spilled in this holy place Hikari. No more, for my sake."

I glance from TK to Davis before slamming my knife into the floor next to his head, literally scaring the piss out of him. As he jerked his head up I grabbed his forehead and smashed his head back into the floor relieving him of consciousness. "So much for a peaceful wedding." I mumbled as Mimi finished Jun with a quick but brutal headbut.

"I thought we agreed no weapons." Tai said.

"I agreed not to bring any and I didn't. They were sewed into the dress when I got it."

"Got any other toys hidden in there?" 

"Just one." I said ripping out the hem of the dress to produce a long coil of wire.

"We'll take care of this." Cody said as he and Hotaru grabbed Davis and Ken and Yolie grabbed Jun. "Carry on."

"Very well, where were we?" The priest said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Then by the power..." TK prompted.

"Quite right. Then by the power vested in me by the city of Odiba, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides."

As TK drew back my veil and gazed into my eyes, I realized with a start that we had each become guardians of something irreplaceable. 

Someone else's heart.


End file.
